Sleep Talk
by Twi-Hard Tribute Witch
Summary: Clove talks in her sleep and Cato just can't stop teasing her. Glimmer thinks it's somewhat stupid to stay up at night and listen to your ally talk, but no seems to think Marvel thinks that


I do not own the Hunger Games. I offered a lot of money to Collins so I could have it, obviously she didn't take it. Fine, I'll spend my fifteen dollars elsewhere.

Clove's POV

"Hey Clove? Whose Craig?" Cato asked with a joking smile. We were walking in the forest tribute hunting, along with Glimmer and Marvel, when we stopped and turned to me.

Hah. Like I'd tell you who Craig is, I thought to myself. So instead I rolled my eyes and continued walking forward.

"Is he your stuffed bunny rabbit you keep under bed for when you're scared?" he taunted. I kept walking, because if I stopped they'd know I would be lying.

"I have no initiative as to what you're conversation's about." I tried to sound smart, not that I'm not… I'm the smartest girl in all of District 2 (out of the school girls, but I'd never admit that), so they wouldn't understand what _I'm_ talking about.

"You said so. Actually, I think his full name is Craig Bunny-bear Chocolatte Falka-latte." Glimmer said in between laughs.

"How the hell did you get that idea?" I yelled trying not to seem too obvious.

"You said so." She reminded me.

Oh, come on. I know I was tired last night, and I tend to spout out random things when I'm tired but… that's just ridicules.

"What? That's ridicules."

"No. You know what's ridicules? It's that you used to write letters to yourself pretending to be the perfect boyfriend." Glimmer continued.

"Really Clove? That's pathetic." Cato added.

"Oh, it's not that bad you guys. I used to… play with my food." Marvel interrupted.

"You still do that." I responded rolling my eyes and putting my hands on my hips.

"And you, Clove, still color in My Little Pony coloring books." Cato added.

"Leave her alone, I'm sure you do a lot of things you used to as well." Glimmer said.

"Yeah, like watching The Powerpuff Girls." Him and Glimmer burst out laughing.

"How do you know all this?" I ask, furious.

"You said so. Last night."

"Look, I know I spout off random things when I'm really tired but I don't remember saying any of that." I yell back.

"Clove, you sleep talk." Cato informed me between laughs.

"What?"

"Yeah, some nights you just mumble but other nights you are pretty clear." I let out a sigh of frustration as I opened my tent and climbed in.

"What are you going to say tonight Clove?" Glimmer teased. I ignored her as I lied there waiting until it got dark enough for them to go to sleep. I hear that they do, or pretend to and just try to keep my eyes open. Someday, I need to thank Peeta for staying out of this.

Cato's POV

I woke up to the sound of mumbling; it was coming from Clove's tent. I got up quickly and quietly and shook Glimmer awake.

"What?" she grumbled.

"Clove's talking again." She shot straight up and was very quiet again.

"Mmmm. You have such pretty jade eyes." I look at Glimmer, raising an eyebrow.

"Is she talking about her crush?" I ask her.

"We'll never know if you keep talking." Just then Clove giggled.

"Oh, you don't have to be afraid. I don't bite. Most of the time." I cover my mouth so I don't wake her.

"You won't hurt me." She insists to whomever is in her dreams, "I'm not going to pull a Bella."

"Maybe we should stay out of this dream." Glim suggested.

"I'm not bowing out." She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Well I'm going to bed before you can get me killed, or worse make me Clove's next target practice."

I meant to stay up, I really did but after she stopped talking I fell back asleep. I guess I'll never know whom she was talking about. Unless…

Glimmer's POV

I walked up to Cato first thing in the morning when he was sitting there polishing his sword.

"Hey, what did she say last night?" I whisper when Clove climbs out of her tent.

"Watch." I whisper back, but I yell to Clove.

"Hey Clove? How's your boyfriend?" he taunts. She ignores him.

"Sorry, I should be more formal with that." I see Cato look around the forest and his eyes stop at Marvel.

"Sorry, how's Marvel?"

"What?" she starts, "did I seriously say I liked Marvel in my sleep?" she looked away, "damn it." She muttered under her breath. I look to Cato.

"Um… no."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I just said that to see who you liked. I didn't know you actually liked Marvel." Her eyes widen in shock.

We all look at Marvel now who walked up to Clove and kissed her passionately for a while. When they broke apart Clove's eyes slowly opened and a blush spread across her face. Marvel smiled and said, "Screw District 12. _We_ are the star-crossed lovers of the 74th Hunger Games."


End file.
